yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Additional Information
Every Usefull Page on the Wiki 'A' Additional Information - This Page :P Advanced + - Full list of Advaced + in the Game Advanced Upgrades "Blue Bars" - How Blue Bars Work. Aeria Points - Whats AP Anti-Dong Zhuo Union' - Scenario' Arena - Battle Mode Armor Levels - SA? Find out here Attack Gear - All Attack gear on EN Server 'B' Battle Mechanics - All the in's & out's of Damage Moddifiers Bases - For information about Bases Battle of Guan Du - Scenario Battle of Chi Bi - Scenario Battle Maps - maps maps maps Battle of Tong Gate - Scenario Battle of Yi Ling - Scenario Beginner's Guide - Start here! Beautician Options - What can i change? What do they look like? find out here 'C' Campaigns - War! Capes - All the Capes Changing General & Gaining Trust - How to do it Character Creation - Options Chronicle Quests - History in the making Commerce - Whats it for?, Who has it?, What quests give it? Cooking -Wait,cooking in this game?First gardening and now this?Are we playing Dynasty Sims Online? Crafting - How to do it. 'D' Damage Gear - All Damage Gear on EN Server Defence Gear - All Defence Gear on EN Server Diao Chan's Plot - Scenario Distribution - Whats it for?, Who has it?, What quests give it? Domestic Skill - Level Requirements 'E' Emotes - /emoting Endings - End of Scenario Endings ^^ Event - What do items classified as Event mean 'F' Factions - See the current factions Fame - What's it for? Flasks - huh? why do I need these? Four Holy Beasts - Seiryu - Byakko - Suzaku Furniture - All in one place. 'G' Game Sages - Who are they? what do they look like? Gear List - All the gear! Gems - What they do Generals - Learn about the heroes of the Three Kingdoms Gold - all about da money Grand Master - Grand Master system explained Guides - Player submited guides Guild Boons - Woo Rewards Guild Gems - What they do Guild System - All ya need to know 'H ' Handicap - whats it do? Honor - EXP? History of Dynasty Warriors Online - Record of history of Dwo. 'I' Item List - all thoese items Item Mall Gear - EN Server AP Gear 'J' Jump Gear - All Jump Gear on EN Server 'K' Kunlun Mountains - Game Mode Kunlun Beasts - Legendary Beasts' Moveset Info 'L' Lieutenants - Friends, Pets, Allies Lieutenant Trainer - Pimp My Ride Life Gear - All Life Gear on EN Server 'M' Melee Battles - Game Modes! Military - Whats it for?, Who has it?, What quests give it? Motion Values - What Attack does what damage Music - Enjoy the Sounds of DWO Musou Board - Stamp It! Musou Gear - All Musou Gear on EN Server My Garden - Green Thumbs anyone 'N' NPC's - Where, Who, What they do! Noble Visa's - Skip thoese stages 'O' Ore - Ore huh yeah.. what is it good for? Origins - English & Japanese Origins listed here. 'P' Peace - Whats it for?, Who has it?, What quests give it? Peach Garden - The special gardens area where people from every Faction can gather together Pictures - Original Loading Screen Pictures 'Q' Quarters - all you need to know about your home Quests - full quest listings Quests by Domestic Skill - sorted by skills 'R' Ranks - All you need to know Recipes - Item Crafting Recipe's Reincarnation - How do i do it? when? and what is new scenario reincarnation? 'S' Scenarios - All the juicy details Sewing - All the combinations Speed Gear - All Speed Gear on EN Server Spirit Transformations - Generally good fun >.> Statistics - All the stats Stipend - Hey! Wheres my Money!! >.< Survival Match - 25 Man Free for all 'T' Taverns - Stop by for drink? maybe a Quest Technology - Whats it for?, Who has it?, What quests give it? Temper Suggestions - Share your weapon builds Titles - Titles earned by achieving a specific requirement or goal Title Bonus - Stats bonus receive when a specific title is equipped Trading - How to do it Trophy List for Dwo -Cause in-game tittle was not enough,now we can get Trophy for it!!! 'U' Updates - New Additions to EN & JP Servers 'W' Weapon List - Weapons Galore Weapon Modding - How to mod your weapons Weapon Stats - Stats Stats Stats Category:Information